Jun'Pai
"I am the captain now." Jun'Pai, the Abyssal Conqueror (Conqueror ingame) is a premium hero in Kingdom Rush: Vengeance. Jun'Pai costs $4.99 and starts at Level 5. Description Long has passed since the prideful Deep Devils failed in their campaign, but a chance of redemption arose when Vez'nan requested their allegiance. Jun'Pai, the Conqueror answered the call, ready to serve and to do what he does best: decimate his enemies without mercy. A long time has passed since the deep devils failed in their campaign for dominance. They licked their wounds, slowly recovering from their defeat in the depths of the abyss, waiting for years for an opportunity to strike again. Much to their surprise, Vez’nan appeared in their secluded city offering them a deal: their strength and numbers in exchange for a chance to conquer a place to call their new home. Jun’Pai, the current leader of the deep devils, grinned while listening to the proposition, he knew this was the break they were longing for. Armed with his best combat weapon, an ancient trident able to control the sea and its creatures, he set on his way to fulfil his end of the bargain. Such was the power of this timeworn relic, that all who tried using it died instantly as they got struck by the intense magic held within it. All but Jun’pai, the only one strong and enduring enough to withstand the energy running through his weapon of choice. The battle now takes to the surface, and it’s high time to show the true dominance of the deep devils once and for all! Skills Primary TIDAL WAVE (active, cooldown: 18 seconds) (1/1/1 hero points): :Creates a strong wave that advances across the path, stunning for 2 seconds and dealing 40/80/120 physical damage to affected enemies. BANNER OF COURAGE (active, cooldown: 12 seconds) (1/1/1 hero points): :Puts a banner around a group of allies (min 2, max 8) for 4/6/8 seconds, granting a 3/5/7 HP regeneration per 0.2 second when close to it (area: 120). GAZE OF THE NAGA (active, cooldown: 10 seconds) (3/3/3 hero points): :Silences a group of enemies (min 3, max 6) permanently and slows them by 50% for 3/5/7 seconds. SPLASH (active, cooldown: 9 seconds) (4/3/2 hero points): :Quickly hits the ground, causing a shockwave that deals 30/60/90 physical damage to all enemies in the area (area: 150). Ultimate Spell TERROR FROM THE DEEP (active, cooldown: 40 seconds) (4/4/4 hero points): :Summons Kraken for 8 seconds, which deals 6/10/20/30 physical damage per 0.5 second to all affected enemies inside the area. Secondary LAST STAND :Improves attack damage by 50% when his health is below 80%. Stats Tips and Tricks Out of the entire Kingdom Rush series, Jun'Pai is the hero taking the most roles upon his shoulder : an amazing crowd controller, a dueler, a decent tank, a ranged attacker (he can also attack flying enemies), a spell silencer and a healer. Although he does not excel in any particular role apart from crowd control, his skill set of great variety and utility, while possessing some decent damage and a low cool-down grants him competent power and outstanding versatility. Of all sources of silencing, Jun'Pai is the first to be able to silence enemies permanently. * To fully utilize Jun'Pai's passive, make him engage in melee or simply take some damage until he is near death. Then retreat him behind barracks/demon goonies for a sweet 50% damage buffed ranged attacks. The reason to create a near death situation is because Jun'Pai heals by 10% of his health every 2 seconds. When his health is above 80%, the passive disappears. Hence to avoid excessive micro and free your hands, the longer his passive is active the better (this grants you 15 seconds of passive without Micro). However, do take your own measures when: # Ranged enemies are present, as they can kill Jun'Pai when he is vulnerable. # You may potentially need Jun'Pai as stalling power or to catch leaks, as he can be easily killed when vulnerable. Jun'Pai gains a blue aura when his passive is active. Range * Scope: 350 in ranged, 100 in melee. Related Upgrades Quotes * "Your base is belong to me." * "From the depths!" * "I don't bite... much." * "I am the captain now." * (death) "Back to the deep..." Trivia * I'm the Captain now! **A line from the film Captain Phillips, inspired by the true events of the Maersk Alabama hijacking near Somalia in 2009. * Your base is belong to me. **Inspired by the early 2000's meme All your base are belong to us, based on a broken English translation of the Japanese arcade game Zero Wing. * "From the depths!" **The name of a naval combat game by Brilliant Skies Ltd. *'Banner of Courage' **The Banner of Courage is a magic card from the TCG Yu-Gi-Oh. Playing it grants all monsters controlled by the player a boost in attack damage. The card image portrays a banner similar to the one that Jun'pai conjure. *'Gaze of the Naga' **Naga is a Sanskrit word for serpent or snake. The Naga are divine creatures that have snake like appearances. There is also a Naga race in Warcraft which are more akin to the Deep Devils, as an aquatic serpentine species. Jun'pai himself appears to be modelled on a Naga Royal Guard. *'Splash' **An infamous move from the Pokémon game series. Splash was (originally) the signature move of Magikarp, however the move itself would have no effect in battle, accompanied by the phrase "But nothing happened". With perseverance, Magikarp would evolve into Gyarados, a leviathan like sea creature who's appearance is not unlike Jun'pai. *'Terror From The Deep' **A video game from 1995 X-COM: Terror from the Deep was an underwater strategy game where soldiers would face off against an alien race that were amphibious or fish like in appearance, similar to the Deep Devils. Gallery Junpai_death.gif|Back to the deep! Category:Kingdom Rush: Vengeance Category:Heroes Category:Premium Heroes Category:Ranged Heroes Category:Melee Heroes